


Even Still

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this and Fraser <em>still</em> looks appetizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Still

**Author's Note:**

> For the dsc6dsnippets comm, week 2 2011, "garbage".

For once, just once, Ray had landed on top of Fraser when they fell into the dumpster. And while part of him had just _assumed_ the trip into the dumpster would mean he'd be ruining his beautiful new two-button pinstriped Gucci while Fraser would walk out of this smelling like a rose (or, okay, a little more like neatsfoot oil, but hey, to each his own), this time--no. This time, when they found the evidence and got out of the dumpster, Fraser had a banana peel stuck to his boot and a mangled, oil-stained receipt on the back of his elbow.

Fraser looked at Ray, and Ray thought, _ew_ , because somewhere in that mess there'd been some three-day-old cabbage. And then Fraser swept his tongue out over his lips, and Ray stopped thinking, because--goddamnit, even looking like he'd fallen in a dumpster and smelling like everything _in_ the dumpster, he was still--he was _still_. Still.

"Is something the matter, Ray?"

"What? No," Ray said, voice strained. "Just--glad I got a car out of the pool today."

"Oh."

They walked back to the car, and if Fraser looked disappointed... if he looked like he'd been hoping to hear something else... well, there was no way in hell Vecchio was ready to have that conversation today, with Fraser and the smudge of cheez whiz he had on his collar.

 _That's it; think of the cheez whiz, do_ not _think about the Mountie under it._

It wasn't going to work forever, but it might at least get him through the ride home.


End file.
